TMBG UC Music Fest Clark NJ 9/13/09a (behind the scenes)
Rohan Johnson: Oh my gosh, the Marty Time intro it’s like this old intro, huge drumming intro, it starts out with Marty Beller on the drums while Danny Weinkauf, John Linnell, John Flansburgh and Dan Miller, John Flansburgh introduces the band before it starts with their opening number. John Flansburgh: Well, it starts out with DJ Linnell on the accordian and Dan Miller on the acoustic guitar, hopefully you’re not allowed to say this but it features the flubbing at the ending. So after that Dan Miller comes to the electronic keyboard and puts his acoustic guitar away. John Linnell: It starts out with Dan Miller on the electronic keyboard and some echoing and it includes an extended version where i sing the bridge and then they resume the end, and then Dan Miller walks away from the electronic drum kit. Danny Weinkauf: It starts out with Dan Miller on the electric guitar and it features dinosaurs and when John Linnell got it right, they help me rock and John Linnell does the spoken parts in the middle of the song. Doug Woolverton: It starts out with me on trumpet and then i do the solo on the days and then John Flansburgh holds up his microphone at the end of the song. Dan Miller: Well, next is clap your hands because it’s our They Might Be Giants national anthem and then after that John Linnell gets out the accordian. Roger Moutenot: It starts out where John Linnell instructs everyone to clap their hands and John Linnell puts the accordian away and Dan Miller gets out the acoustic guitar. Pat Dillett: It starts out with John Linnell on the kaoss pad and keyboard at the same time and Dan Miller on the acoustic guitar and after the song is over Dan Miller puts the acoustic guitar away and gets out the electric guitar as Marty comes on stage for the next song. Rohan Johnson: Well, as it turns out in the They Might Be Giants family show, they saved the best part of the show for some reason, and it turns out that there is an absolute Kaoss Pad malfunction which causes Marty Beller to wander around the stage and to not sing his song, so he runs back to the drum kit causing Alphabet Lost And Found to be skipped and Danny and Marty leave the stage entirely, but as Dan Miller tries to leave the stage, They Might Be Giants decide not to cancel show, play What Is A Shooting Star which starts out with Dan Miller on the electric guitar, and John Flansburgh sings in a different Microphone, he asks what was going on and John Linnell responds that the Kaoss Pad is broken. So John Flansburgh announces to flip back and he decides not to. He gets the broom for his next song and it was the broom’s birthday which sang Happy Birthday to him. John Linnell: I ask the broom to sweep the Kaoss Pad Malfunction but refuses. So we abort To All The Girls I Loved Before but The Broom aborts it and keeps going to I Am Not Your Broom, then Dan, Danny and Marty come back for Figure Eight, and then i get out the accordion to Pirate Girls Nine while Dan Miller remains on the electric guitar. John Flansburgh: I announced that this song from the show also features Mr. Marty Beller who didn’t get to sing his song so Marty Beller gets his different instruments except the horn, after the song Danny Weinkauf plays the bass intro to the song. Rohan Johnson: Danny Weinkauf is originally going to perform Where Do They Make Balloons, but it turns out there is an absolute Acoustic Guitar malfunction causing it to be skipped and Dan And Marty leave the stage and John Flansburgh says that they were going to play their next song from their album ”No!” And then this happens, so Dan puts his acoustic guitar away and tries to leave the stage but John Flansburgh asks Dan Miller to turn on this next song as Danny and Marty return to the stage therefore causing Where Do They Make Balloons to not be played the setlist. He introduces Dan Miller, Danny Weinkauf, and Marty Beller in the band. And Doug Woolverton comes out and he watches the end of the song, and then he comes to the front of the stage, but it turns out John Flansburgh announcing the audience Doug Woolverton performing the song Istanbul which starts out with Doug Woolverton on the intro, and there is a fake ending which there is some crazy music. John Linnell: We do Older for the encore and it features Marty on the mallet, and at the end of the song, John Flansburgh directs Dan Miller on the electronic keyboards, Seven is going to be played but it turns out there is an absolute electronic keyboard malfunction, Dan Miller tries turning on but it turn out. He tells John Flansburgh that the electronic keyboard is broken, therefore causing Seven to be skipped. As Danny and Marty leave the stage, John Flansburgh says that he was going to introduce Seven and then this happens. They return to the stage for Doctor Worm, which was their last song in their show which starts out with Dan Miller on the electronic keyboard, Doug Woolverton on the Trumpet, Me on the accordian, and Danny Weinkauf on the bass. Rohan Johnson: It is a wrap up of the setlist and then we’re gonna see you in the late show, but Alphabet Lost And Found, Where Do They Make Balloons, and Seven are not played which is impossible.